weegeepieofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario/Relationships
This is a relationships of Mario according to the SMG4verse SMG4 SMG4 is one of Mario's friends; however, the two are prone to incessant fighting, even over minor issues. SMG4 frequently gets fed up with Mario's antics and stupidity, often insulting the plumber with homophobic slurs. Mario also has problems with Glitchy; for example, he finds SMG4's SM64 bloopers unnecessary and stupid, oblivious to the fact that his existence and well-being hinges on the production of these videos. Mario and SMG4's hostility towards each other has practically been monetized with the annual War of the Fat Italians. Mario and SMG4 seem to have a love-hate relationship, but they remain friends for several reasons. SMG4 has been shown to care deeply about Mario, and after a particularly tough ordeal will ask the latter for forgiveness. Mario will also get sappy during these scenes, but his emotions have often been used or discarded for comic relief. In short, Mario and SMG4 are perfectly fine with one-another when something crazy isn't happening. Luigi In the early bloopers, Mario has been sometimes shown to heavily abuse Luigi by insulting him, beating him up, and even resorting to fratricide. It is possible that Mario resents Luigi for outperforming him in Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart and Mario Party. Mario also becomes irate when Luigi out-jumps him in SMG4's video Long Jump. Luigi also possesses some bitterness towards Mario, and can, like SMG4, get fed up with Mario's constant stupidity. Despite their sibling rivalry, Mario and Luigi do seem to truly care for each other. As an example, Luigi once risked his life to rescue Mario from a kidnapper & sacrificed himself in SMG4's video Mario SAW. In addition to that, when Luigi died in Ssenmodnar 9, Mario cried, and attempted to use E.Gadd's time traveler to revive him. Luigi also states that Mario is nice to him when sober. In the Waluigi Arc, Mario became worried for his safety and tried to protect him in any wat he could. Mario and Luigi's true relation is unclear. While usually said to be brothers (which is canonical in official media, hence the "Bros."), there are conflicting accounts of Mario and Luigi's relation. It has also been suggested that Mario is Luigi's birthparent, that Mario and Luigi met at an orphanage, and that... Luigi is Mario's sister... Toad In 2011 and 2012 bloopers, Mario was a constant annoyance to Toad, causing the latter to be easily annoyed with the plumber. Toad used to have spiteful resentment for Mario, as well as for his specialness and hijinks. Even when Mario was not actually annoying Toad, the fungus showed reservation and a Squidward-SpongeBob complex around the plumber. In more recent bloopers, Toad has started putting up with Mario; in fact, Toad himself has become an incredibly annoying character that Mario himself cannot stand. From 2013 onward, Toad has regularly professed his friendship to Mario in his raspy voice. According to Mario, he only likes Toad when he's not annoying. Bowser As in Nintendo canon, Mario and Bowser are usually cast as rivals. However, in the SMG4 universe, the two can cooperate when working towards a common goal (such as cooking or Peach-hating). Bowser has several claims for his usual hatred of Mario: the plumber has ostensibly crapped on him when the two were infants, as well as made him drop his sandwich. Between videos, Mario's relationship with Bowser can range from complete hatred to minor annoyance, and even to compassion or cooperation. Peach In the earliest bloopers, Mario had a one-way love interest for Peach. Since 2012, however, Mario and Peach have displayed mutual hatred. Mario in particular is sick of saving her and claims that the princess is a bitch. Mario has been revealed to be attracted to her curves (and very attracted to her boobs), but otherwise seems fed up with Peach's mind-numbing stupidity and vulnerability. However, Peach and Mario have been confirmed to have had sex before. Bowser Jr. In SMG4's video Retarded64: Son of a Bowser, Mario had to babysit Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. thinks of Mario as his "uncle" while Mario is pretty irresponsible with the job and Bowser feared that Mario would injure him. Mario thinks he's cute while Bowser Jr. burned him by accident however, Bowser Jr. felt bad after Bowser burned him.